¡MÍO, MÍO Y SOLAMENTE MÍO Y DE NADIE MÁS! (Kyman & Buttman)
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Yo siempre he hecho todo lo que él me a pedido sin chistar a pesar de que siempre salía perjudicado de la situación y si me arriesgaba de esa forma era porque yo lo amaba con todo mi corazón, por más masoquista que suene, y se supone que él debía ser para mí y yo para él ¡Pero eligió a ese maldito hijo de puta! pero esto no se quedará así ya que... ¡EL ES MÍO, MÍO Y DE NADIE MÁS!


**¡MÍO, MÍO Y SOLAMENTE MÍO Y DE NADIE MÁS!**

**Muy buenas noches querido público, en esta ocasión les traigo un pequeño fic. Sé que debería de seguir subiendo los nuevos capítulos de los fics que están en votación de mi fic INDECISIÓN, pero decidí hacer esta historia que debió de haber sido un Drabble de mi fic DRABBLES: HETERO, YAOI, YURI, CRACK Y SÚPER CRACK pero como esta supuesto "Drabble" me quedó moderadamente grande, lo convertí en una historia aparte que es de una pareja que no es precisamente muy popular y tiene un Lemmon medio bizarro :O, así que sin más comencemos. South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

En un almacén abandonado, en lo que parecía ser un sótano viejo, polvoriento, con telarañas, con grietas en las paredes de ladrillos, con pequeñas goteras saliendo del techo y totalmente a oscuras, había una persona en el medio del lugar y esa persona es nada más y nada menos que Eric Cartman de 17 años de edad.

Pero no se veía para nada bien, de hecho esta en pésimas condiciones ya que es delgado, muy delgado cabe decir, casi hasta los huesos y sus grandes cantidades de grasa han desaparecido dejando su pellejo guango y colgando, tenía moretones y todo tipo de marcas de agresiones físicas por todo su cuerpo, su cabello que siempre estaba bien peinado de niño ahora estaba enmarañado, un poco largo y le cubría un poco la frente ya que tiene la cabeza gacha y estaba durmiendo con mucha dificultad con ronquidos lentos y pausados ya que estaba de pie con los brazos extendidos hacía arriba en ángulos de 90 grados amarrados a cadenas con grilletes que estaban unidos al techo, lo mismo pasa con sus piernas que estaban sujetadas al piso y tanto en las muñecas como los tobillos tienen horribles marcas de forcejeo producidas por los grilletes.

De repente una puerta se abrió haciendo el clásico sonido de una puerta de metal chirriante y oxidada, pero eso no despertó al ahora delgado castaño que seguía durmiendo con dificultad.

-Buenas tardes mi gordito lindo- dijo la persona que abrió la puerta para luego accionar un interruptor encendiendo un foco colgante encima del castaño despertándolo e iluminando todo el oscuro y tenebroso sótano revelando al recién llegado que es un rubio más alto que el chico amedrentado, de expresiones aniñadas en su cara, con un suéter azul celeste, al igual que sus ojos que mantenía cerrados mientras sonreía alegremente en total contraste a la expresión de odio puro que le dedicaba el cautivo.

-¿Qué mierda quieres ahora, Butters?- le preguntó tajantemente y con voz rasposa, pero lejos de molestarse o intimidarse, el rubio rio un poco.

-Pero que pregunta tan tontica haces Eric, vengo a hacer lo mismo de siempre. A verificar tu salud- le comenzó a decir mientras se le acercaba con unas bolsas en sus manos- a alimentarte para que estés sano y fuerte- dijo estando frente suyo y dejando las bolsas en el piso y aun sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, pero cuando los abrió tenía una mirada llena de inimaginable maldad- ¡Y hacerte mío de nuevo!- exclamó esto con voz casi gutural para enseguida agarrar de la cara al castaño y plantarle un rudo beso en los labios.

El castaño no correspondía y se retorcía tratando de zafarse al mismo tiempo que exclamaba insultos que no se entendían por la unión de su boca con el rubio y este empezó a acariciar su frágil cuerpo por todos lados con mucha agresividad, especialmente su antes enorme culo y sus pequeñas partes íntimas y luego el rubio se separó de él por la falta de aire y los dos respiraban de forma agitada y unidos por un hilo de saliva que el rubio relamió gustoso y con una sonrisa tan maligna como la mirada que tiene.

-Eres tan delicioso como siempre mi vida- le dijo Butters para luego darle un besito en la mejilla izquierda.

-¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA DEGENERADO!- le gritó encolerizado el ex-culón haciendo el ademan de querer estrangularlo, pero las cadenas que lo sujetaban se lo impedían y de nuevo el rubio rio "tiernamente".

-Hay mi gordito lindo, no seas así de mal educado- le pidió- ahora antes de comenzar con la verdadera diversión, voy a darte de comidita ¿Te parece bien?- le dijo para luego alejarse de él cogiendo las bolsas que trajo y se dirigió a una vieja mesa de madera en tan mal estado como el resto del sótano.

En ella puso las bolsas y de una de ellas sacó varios frascos de pastillas, un gran tarro de miel, otro tarro que parecía tener engrudo, un gran recipiente, un vaso y una cuchara; en ese recipiente echó la miel y el engrudo y con la cuchara los empezó a agitar mezclándolos al mismo tiempo que tarareaba una canción y luego echó algunas de las pastillas mezclándolas también ante la mirada no solamente iracunda de Cartman, sino también asqueada y preocupada.

-Listo, ya tengo preparada tu rica comida- dijo el rubio sonriendo esta vez complacido para luego verter en el vaso esa extraña mezcla y luego se acercó al flacucho- Ahora se buen chico abre la boquita y di A- le pidió con un tono maternal que en otras circunstancias hubiera parecido muy tierno especialmente con esa sonrisa angelical que tiene mientras le acercaba la cuchara con la comida que hizo, pero en esta situación esa sonrisa y tono tan "dulce" resulta algo bastante aterrador.

Pero Cartman no dijo nada y solamente desvió la mirada alejando su cara de la cuchara y cerrando fuertemente la boca; eso enseguida molesto a Butters que empezó a gruñir molesto para enseguida agarrarle fuertemente sus partes íntimas.

-¡TE DIJE QUE DIJERAS: AAAA!- le exigió gritándole en toda la cara aumentando la fuerza de su agarre otra vez con voz casi gutural.

-¡AAAAHHHH!- gritó sumamente adolorido el castaño y el rubio aprovechó eso para meterle de lleno la cuchara con la escatológica mezcla que hizo.

-¿Vez? No era para nada complicado y solo tenías que cooperar un poco- le dijo el rubio volviendo a recuperar su aterrador tono maternal- ahora se buen chico y trágate la comidita- le pidió mientras le sujetaba la garganta con una sola mano y le hacía tragarse forzosamente lo que le dio y eso hizo que tosiera un poco- ¿Estuvo bien rica, cierto? Ahora abre otra vez la boquita ya que aquí viene otro avión Uiiiiiuuu- le dijo esto al mismo tiempo que movía la cuchara como si fuera un avioncito.

El flacucho desnutrido no tuvo más opción que abrir la boca y aceptar la desagradable y poca apetitosa combinación de miel y engrudo ante la sonrisa de satisfacción de Butters ya que no quería que este lo volviera a mangonear de esa forma.

¿Pero cómo es que está pasando esto? ¿Cómo es posible que Eric Theodore Cartman el joven más bastardo, vulgar, grosero, antipático, descortés, insensible, sádico, cruel, racista, xenofóbico, antisemita que alguna vez haya existido este a disposición de esa forma ante Leopold Butters Stouch el chico supuestamente más amable, gentil, tierno, torpe, ingenuo, inocente, manipulable que también alguna vez haya existido?

Pues bien, hay que remontarse a tiempos de antaño a cuando estos dos jóvenes eran aún más jóvenes, niños mejor dicho.

Desde siempre Cartman fue alguien sumamente odioso que solamente pensaba en sí mismo y en cómo lograr sus fines a cualquier costo sin importarle lo que le pudiera llegar a pasar a las demás personas y utilizarlas como si fueran objetos.

Especialmente al joven Stouch quien era al que más usaba y manipulaba a su conveniencia, llegando a exponerlo a situaciones potencialmente mortales que le han costado muy caro en varias ocasiones y para colmo también en varias veces le ha hecho bromas pesadas y humillantes. El rubio el principio solo le ayudaba por miedo y por las represalias que pensaba que podría sufrir si lo desobedecía especialmente porque de niños el culón era más grande.

Pero mientras crecían y el tamaño físico ya no estaba precisamente a favor del culón, que creció más a lo ancho que a lo alto, el rubio lo seguía ayudando debes en cuando con sus planes tan locos y disparatados ya que el miedo que le tenía se empezó a convertir en respeto, el resto pasó a ser admiración, ya que a diferencia suya el castaño no tenía reparos en discutirle a cualquiera, y esa admiración se volvió amor… una especie de amor medio masoquista y retorcido ya que sentía que él era de Cartman y que este supuestamente debía ser suyo y de nadie más.

Al principio el rubio no podía aceptar que estaba enamorado de uno de sus mejores amigos, lo considera así a pesar de los males que ha pasado por su culpa, pero después de un tiempo aceptó sus sentimientos hacía él aunque esto era algo que también lo ponía triste ya que estaba muy seguro de que el castaño no lo querría de esa forma, sobretodo porque él siempre decía que nunca se volvería un maricón muerde almohadas como lo son varios de los chicos del salón al menos desde su punto de vista.

Hasta que a los 16 años el rubio decidió confesarle sus sentimientos y sacárselos del pecho corriendo el gran riesgo de que el castaño lo mande a la mierda y le haga pasar una gran humillación pública… aunque esto para él no habría sido tan devastador como lo que paso ese fatídico día…

_**Flash back:**_

_Butters estaba dirigiéndose al salón de clase muy nervioso ya que estaba pensando en que forma tratar de confesarle sus sentimientos a Eric, pero cuando entró al salón se dio cuenta de que los demás estudiantes estaban reunidos observando algo muy interesante._

_Eso llamó la atención del rubio que se unió a la multitud y se llevó la gran sorpresa de que Eric y Kyle eran el centro de atención y más fue su sorpresa al notar que ellos no estaban discutiendo y peleando como normalmente lo harían, sino que estaban uno al lado de otro sin que se vieran a los ojos y mirando al piso y por alguna razón estaban muy sonrojados._

_-¿Qué mierda es lo que ustedes querían anunciar?- les preguntó tajantemente Craig mientras estaba sujetado de la mano con Tweek y este estuvo a punto de decir una de sus típicas paranoias y disparates- Y no Tweek, ellos no están moribundos ni contagiados por alguna terrible enfermedad, ni están controlados telepáticamente por los gnomos roba calzones, ni son espías del gobierno que nos han estado observando durante todo este tiempo, ni nada de ese tipo de cosas- le tranquilazo de ante mano ya sabiendo las locuras que estaba a punto de decir el pequeño rubio._

_-Es algo… algo importante- comenzó a decir Kyle respondiendo la pregunta que había hecho Tucker sin dejar de estar sonrojado, pero sonriendo._

_-Espero que en verdad sea importante y no una pendejada- les dijo Damien tan tajante como Craig mientras abrazaba de la cintura al pequeño Pip quien le dio un codazo._

_-¡Claro que es importante maricas!- les dijo muy molesto el culón de Cartman para luego volver a desviar la mirada y sonriendo como lo hacía el pelirrojo._

_-Ya suelten la sopa en vez de andar con tantos rodeos- les exigió Craig con la misma "delicadeza" que uso antes._

_Así que los dos aparentes ene-amigos se miraron de reojo para luego dar un leve asentimiento y agarrarse las manos asombrando mucho a todos los presentes, especialmente a Butters._

_-Lo que pasa…- comenzó a decir el culón pero se detuvo cuando se le formó un nudo en la garganta y eso hizo que el judío rodara los ojos un poco molesto y hastiado._

_-Lo que pasa es que nosotros nos hemos vuelto pareja- terminó por decir en su lugar._

_Estas palabras hicieron que todos los presentes se quedaran en estado de shock, ni siquiera Craig y Damien pudieron disimular su asombro ya que NUNCA ni en un millón de años esperaron que los dos enemigos mortales se volvieran pareja._

_-¿Nos están tratando de tomar el pelo, cierto?- les preguntó incrédulo Kenny estaba con Bebe sentada en sus piernas._

_-¡Por supuesto que no pobre muerto de hambre!- volvió a gritar colérico el culo gordo._

_-Es la verdad chicos… Cartman y yo nos volvimos pareja- les afirmó Kyle otra vez desviando la mirada sonriendo sonrojado como antes._

_-…- de nuevo todos se habían quedado en estado de shock sin decir ni una palabra, hasta que…_

_-¡Me alegro tanto por ustedes chicos!- exclamó Pip para luego acercárseles y abrazarlos a cada uno tomándolos por sorpresa, antes la mirada endemoniada de Damien… obviamente._

_-¡GAH, yo también me alegro tanto por ustedes, ya que creía que iban a morir solos y como unos miserables sin nadie a su lado, pero se tienen el uno al otro y eso les quita toda la presión de encima OH CIELOS!- exclamó también alegre Tweek, pero a diferencia del rubio inglés no los pudo felicitar ya que Craig lo seguía sujetando firmemente de la mano._

_-¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? El gordo y el flaco se han vuelto pareja- dijo irónico Tucker haciéndoles la seña obscena._

_-Es que la tensión sexual entre ellos era más que evidente- dijo burlón Damien ganándose otro codazo por parte del pequeño rubio inglés._

_-Son el ejemplo perfecto de que del odio al amor solo hay un paso- les dijo Wendy, que estaba agarrada de la mano con Stan, también irónica pero feliz por ellos._

_-Y por lo menos no le vomito encima a mi judío como lo hace el hippie contigo puta- le dijo burlón el culo gordo ganándose unas risas por parte de los demás alumnos, el semblante avergonzado de Stan y el enojo de la chica._

_Pero mientras todos empezaron a felicitar a los dos novios de alguna manera, Butters se había retirado sin que nadie se diera cuenta y salió de la escuela corriendo lo más rápido que nunca había corrido antes sin rumbo fijo, hasta que llego a un bosque y al adentrarse en él se detuvo mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento al mismo tiempo que se le salían lágrimas de los ojos._

_-No… esto no puede estar pasando…- se dijo a sí mismo cerrando los párpados y cayendo de rodillas al pasto sujetando fuertemente la hierba y con el corazón completamente destrozado, como si todo su mundo se hubiera venido abajo y le hubieran quitado algo que por derecho debió de haber sido suyo siempre y al abrir los ojos tenía una mirada llena de pura maldad._

_-¡NO, ESTO NO PUEDE SER, NO PUEDE SER!- gritó esto con voz gutural para luego pararse y golpear un árbol, tan fuerte que se lastimó el puño derecho- ¡¿POR QUÉ, POR QUÉ ELIGIÓ A ESE MALDITO JUDÍO HIJO DE PUTA DE KYLE, POR QUÉ?!- siguió gritando como si estuviera poseído para luego volver a golpear el mismo árbol, pero con el puño izquierdo._

_-¡SÍ YO SIEMPRE HE HECHO TODO LO QUE ÉL ME HA PEDIDO, TODO! ¡TODAS ESAS HUMILLACIONES, TODOS ESOS MALOS TRATOS QUE HE RECIBIDO POR ÉL! ¡¿Y ASÍ ES COMO ME PAGA?! ¡¿POR QUEEEEE?!- continuó gritando golpeando varias veces ese árbol con sus puños manchándolo de sangre y salpicando un poco el pasto._

_-¡¿QUÉ TIENE KYLE QUE NO TENGA YO?! ¡¿QUÉ HA HECHO ÉL QUE YO NO HAYA HECHO POR TI?!- después de gritar esto se empezó a golpear fuertemente la frente contra el árbol sacándose sangre de ahí también- ¡SE SUPONE QUE DEBERÍAS DE HABER SIDO MÍO ERIC Y SOLAMENTE MÍO Y DE NADIE MÁS Y MUCHO MENOS DE ESE MALDITO QUE SIEMPRE TE HA QUERIDO LASTIMAR, ÉL NO TE MERECE! _

_Al parecer los golpes que se estaba dando en la frente estaban nublando la poca capacidad racional que le quedaba ya que se detuvo al mismo tiempo que se le empezó a formar una gran sonrisa macabra en la cara_

_- Eso es… mío… y no de ese bastardo ¡SOLAMENTE VAS A SER MÍO Y DE NADIE MÁS JAJAJAJAJAJA!- exclamó esto con una carcajada como la de Jafar en la primera película de Aladino al mismo tiempo que miraba hacia arriba con los puños cerrados y cayendo rayos para luego empezar a llover pero a él no le importó y su carcajadas se combinaban con el sonido de los fuertes truenos._

_Después de eso había pasado un mes, ni el culón ni Kyle habían hecho pública su relación a sus padres ya que no sabían cómo podían reaccionar, especialmente la madre del pelirrojo._

_-¿Cuándo se lo vamos a decir a nuestro padres, mi gordito?- preguntó el judío estando los dos en la camioneta del gordo._

_-No lo sé judito, sabes cómo es el carácter de tu loca madre y de seguro pensaría que te he dado alguna pócima para envenenarte la mente o algo así- le dijo el castaño mientras hacía que su vehículo se acercara a las vías del tren._

_-Es que mientras más nos demoremos en decírselo más grave se volvería el problema si nos descubren o…- el pelirrojo dejó de hablar porque de repente la camioneta se detuvo a mitad de las vías del tren._

_-¿Pero qué carajos…?- preguntó el castaño tratando de volver a encender el vehículo por no funcionaba- ¡¿Qué mierda le pasa a esta porquería?!- preguntó ya molesto._

_De repente escucharon el sonido de un tren y cuando vieron a la izquierda vieron a uno acercándoseles._

_-¡OH MIERDA!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo muy aterrados._

_-¡Has algo Cartman!- le exigió el pelirrojo y su novio siguió tratando de prender la camioneta._

_-¡AH BUENA HORA SE LE OCURRE FALLAR A ESTE PEDAZO DE…!- no pudo seguir hablando porque de repente de las ventilas del aire acondicionado salió una especie de gas- ¡¿Pero qué coño es es…?!- no pudo seguir hablando ya que cayó inconsciente._

_-¡¿Cart…?!- el judío tampoco pudo seguir hablando ya que quedó inconsciente también._

_El tren se acercaba a ellos a cada segundo y no parecía haber salvación para ni ninguno de los dos… oh eso parecía ya que cierto rubio se acercó a la camioneta._

_-No te preocupes Eric, yo te salvaré- y ese rubio era por supuesto Butters quién fue capaz de sabotear la camioneta y se acercó a ella para abrir la puerta del conductor- que tierno te vez cuando duermes- le dijo al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba el cabello aún por debajo del gorro, pero luego vio a Kyle y frunció el ceño- él ahora me pertenece maldita lacra pelirroja- dijo para luego darle una bofetada y después cogió el voluminoso cuerpo del castaño y a pesar de que es bien pesado fue capaz de cargarlo hasta alejarlo de la camioneta y de las vías del tren y este seguía acercándose._

_-Ah… ¿Cartman…?- preguntó el judío apenas recuperando el conocimiento- ¿Dónde estás…?- volvió a preguntar al darse cuenta de su ausencia y cuando miró a la derecha vio a Butters observándolo fijamente sonriendo enormemente con el culón a su lado a una distancia segura de él -¿Butters… que haces con Cartman ahí…?- fue capaz de preguntar lo suficientemente alto para que él lo escuchara._

_-Adiós Kyle, fue un placer conocerte- se despidió el rubio agitando un poco la mano derecha y con voz melosamente cruel-ahora tienes que tomar el tren- dijo esto señalando a la izquierda y cuando el judío vio en esa dirección vio que el tren estaba a solamente diez metros de distancia de él._

_-¡CARTMAAAAANNNNN!- gritó aterrado el nombre de su amado y fue lo último que dijo en esta vida justo antes de que el tren embistiera fuertemente la camioneta partiéndola en pedazos creando una explosión matándolo enseguida ante la mirada sádica y divertida de Butters que en sus ojos se reflejó todo eso y su sonrisa solamente aumentó._

_-Ah… Kyle…- susurró el culón todavía adormilado y eso solamente hizo que el rubio enseguida dejara de sonreír._

_-Ya no tendrás que preocuparte nunca más por él, mi querido Eric- le dijo Butters para luego volver a cargarlo y llevárselo de la zona._

_Habían pasado dos días desde ese terrible suceso y el culón seguía durmiendo, sobre todo porque Butters le había seguido dando anestesia y finalmente cuando despertó…_

_-AHHH…- bostezo- pero que pesadilla tan rompedora de huevos tuve… ese tren que nos iba a atropellar a mí y a mi pelirrojo se veía tan real…- se dijo a sí mismo para luego bostezar de nuevo._

_-No fue una pesadilla Eric, fue la cruda y bella realidad- escuchó de repente la voz de Butters._

_Eso lo tomó por sorpresa y apenas se dio cuenta de que estaba en un lugar totalmente oscuro, frío y lo peor ¡Es que estaba totalmente desnudo y atado de pies y manos con cadenas y grilletes!_

_-¡¿Pero qué carajos está pasando, dónde mierda estoy, por qué no puedo moverme y por qué estoy desnudo?!- preguntó el culón mientras forcejaba por liberarse, pero por más "fuertecito" que sea, no lograba zafarse de las cadenas y grilletes y eso pareció hacerle gracia a Butters._

_-Te vez tan lindo cuando te retuerces de esa manera- le dijo ya que a pesar de la oscuridad podía verlo a la perfección y luego encendió el foco que está encima del castaño encegueciéndolo un poco y cuando pudo enfocar bien se asombró de ver al rubio que le sonreía tiernamente._

_-¡¿Bu-Butters?! ¿Pero qué coño sucede? ¿Por qué estoy aquí y en este estado? ¿Y dónde está Kyle?- le preguntó, pero de nuevo el rubio rio por eso._

_-Que preguntas tan tonticas haces Eric, es obvio que yo soy el que te puso aquí y te dejó en esas condiciones- le dijo como si fuera cualquier cosa sonriendo de nuevo de esa manera espeluznante asombrándolo mucho, pero luego frunció el ceño._

_-¡¿Quién mierda te estás creyendo para hacerme este tipo de bromas Butters?! ¡Cuando me libere te voy a tu merecido marica!- le dijo muy encabronado volviendo a forcejear para liberarse._

_Butters también se encabronó y dejó de sonreír para acercársele a pasos rápido y darle una fuerte bofetada y un duro golpe en el estómago sacándole el aire y que escupiera un poco para luego cogerlo del cabello alzándole la cabeza y que lo mirara directo a sus ojos llenos otra vez de pura maldad._

_-Esto no es ninguna broma Eric, ya te dije que es la pura verdad así que acostúmbrate ya que será tu realidad de ahora en adelante- le escupió cada palabra con veneno y con voz muy ronca asustándolo y que tragara crudo y después de soltarlo se dirigió a un rincón del oscuro sótano en dónde estaba una gran caja de cartón._

_Y de esta sacó algo que enseguida palideció al culón ya que fue unos consoladores BIEN grandes, unas esposas de juguete, unas pinzas eléctricas que parecían estar unidas a una batería de auto, un látigo negro, unas especies de bracieres y pantis con púas y un paquete de condones._

_-¿Qué-qué vas hacer con e-eso Bu-Butters?- le preguntó sin poder ocultar su miedo y otra vez el rubio soltó esa risita tan tiernamente sombría._

_-Pues son unos jugueticos con los que nos vamos a divertir mucho- le dijo como si fueran unos niños a punto de jugar con nuevos juguetes aterrándolo más de lo que ya estaba._

_-O-okey Butters, lo lo-lograste hiciste que me asustara de ver-verdad. Ah- ahora de-deja de ser así de pe-pesado y déjame ir; Kyle ya de-debe de estar muy preocupado- el miedo del culo gordo se volvía más eminente._

_De nuevo Butters dejó de sonreír y se le acercó y esta vez lo cogió de la barbilla haciendo que otra vez lo mirara a los ojos._

_-¿Yo soy un pesado? ¡¿YO SOY UN PESADO?!- otra vez le gritó en toda la cara con voz casi gutural aterrándolo aún más- Esto no es nada comparado con lo que me has hecho desde que teníamos memoria, cada maltrato, cada burla, cada humillación y maltrato que he sufrido por tu culpa ¡TE LA DEVOLVERÉ MIL VECES MÁS!- le gritó esto para luego darle otra bofetada._

_-No, no, no Butters. E-esos eran solamente bromas y juegos tontos que hacía como niño mal-malcriado y altanero; además ¿Nunca has escuchado que la venganza nunca es buena y que mata el alma y la envenena?- estaba tan desesperado que estaba recurriendo a esa famosa frase de un programa mexicano que todo el mundo conoce._

_-¿Venganza? Pero si no hago esto por venganza, sino que es la forma de poder demostrarte todo el cariño que yo te tengo- por enésima vez habló con esa sonrisa tiernamente aterradora- y si te estás preguntando dónde está Kyle… pues lamentablemente ya nunca lo volverás a ver ni en esta vida ni en la otra._

_Dicho esto sacó de esa misma caja el periódico del día luego de que destruyeran su camioneta y se lo mostró al culón que casi se muerde del infartó por lo que leyó y eso era:_

_**-EN UN TRÁGICO ACCIDENTE EN LAS VÍAS DEL TREN MURIÓ EL SOBRESALIENTE ESTUDIANTE KYLE BROFLOVSKI DE 16 AÑOS DE EDAD Y SE DESCONOCE EL PARADERO DE SU AMIGO ERIC CARTMAN AL QUE LE PERTENECÍA EL VEHÍCULO ACCIDENTADO Y SE PRESUME QUE ESTA GRAVEMENTE HERIDO-**_

_Cuando Cartman leyó quedó atónito y empezó a respirar de forma agitada para luego comenzar a llorar amargamente ya que si había algo que lo haga sentir peor de lo que ya estaba por la situación en la que se encontraba ¡Que su amado judío pelirrojo había muerto! Y ya nunca lo volvería a ver._

_-¡KYLE, NO, NO PUEDES ESTAR MUERTO, NOOO!- estalló en llanto negando con la cabeza y Butters lejos de conmoverse o sentirse arrepentido solamente rodó los ojos._

_-Ya, ni que fuera para tanto y si te sirve de consuelo no sufrió… como se lo merecía- cuando le dijo esto el culón lo vio fijamente aun llorando._

_-¿Pero qué…? ¡FUISTE TÚ MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA! ¡HICISTE QUE MI CAMIONETA FALLARA EN LAS VÍAS DEL TREN! ¡¿VERDAD?!- le preguntó ya colérico encajando las piezas y volviendo a forcejear para liberarse y querer molerlo a golpes, pero de nuevo no podía zafarse de las cadenas y grilletes._

_-¿Qué comes que adivinas mi querido Eric?- le preguntó el rubio poniendo por milésima vez su perturbadoramente cariñosa sonrisa- y debiste ver su funeral hoy, fue tan conmovedor y triste y casi todos nuestros compañeros de clases lloraban su pérdida, especialmente Stan y Kenny, ni siquiera Craig podía ocultar sus lágrimas, pero la que se lleva el premio fue su madre que lloraba peor que la mía cuando fingiste mi muerte hace tantos años y tuve que fingir muy bien mis lágrimas para que no sospecharan- le explicó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo._

_-¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA, TE JURO POR DIOS QUE TE VOY A MATAR CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!- le siguió gritando el castaño todavía tratando de liberarse inútilmente._

_-Ya Eric, sabes muy bien que no es nada bueno jurar en vano- le dijo Butters como si estuviera regañando a un niño chiquito- pero bueno, no perdamos más tiempo y comencemos con la diversión- dijo para empezar a quitarse la ropa._

_-¡¿POR QUÉ TENÍAS QUE MATAR A KYLE?! ¡SI TANTO QUERÍAS VENGARTE DE TODO LO QUE TE HICE SOLAMENTE ME TENDRÍAS QUE HABER JODIDO A MÍ Y NO A ÉL!- continuó gritándole el culón._

_-Ya te lo dije Eric, no hice esto por venganza- le dijo otra vez serio el rubio quedando solamente en calzoncillos de la marca de Hello Kitie- planee todo esto durante un mes entero desde que tú y ese enano sabelotodo se hicieron pareja porque…-_

_Hizo una pausa para en un acto sorpresivo saltar encima del culón y abrazarlo del cuello con los brazos y con las piernas alrededor de su ENORME cintura._

_-¡PORQUE TE AMO!- dijo para enseguida darle un profundo y rudo beso en los labios para luego empezar a acariciar también con rudeza su cuerpo, hasta pellizcarlo duramente haciendo que el culón gritara y gimiera mientras se lo trataba de quitar de encima hasta que el rubio se separó de él y se paró en el piso respirando agitadamente mientras sonreía con mucha malicia- no sabes cuánto he deseado poder hacer esto- le de forma complacida._

_-¡¿PERO QUÉ MIERDA ES LO QUE TE PASA?!- le preguntó el culón entre atónito como furioso._

_-¿Qué no me escuchaste? ¡YO TE AMO CON TODO MI CORAZÓN! Eh soportado todos esos malos tratos que siempre me has dado por eso ¡PORQUE TE AMO! Y estaría dispuesto a hacer hasta lo imposible para que estemos juntos ¡HASTA MATAR A TODO EL QUE SE ME CRUCE POR EL CAMINO!- luego de haberle gritado esto lo volvió a besar con rudeza pero todavía de pie mientras le acariciaba duramente su GRAN culo y de nuevo el castaño gimió y se retorcía._

_-¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?!- le preguntó cuándo se separaron de nuevo._

_-¡SÍ, ESTOY LOCO, PERO LOCO POR TI!- exclamó otra vez sonriendo como todo el psicópata que es mientras le daba un tic en el ojo izquierdo y temblando levemente y sujetándolo fuertemente de los hombros- Y de ahora en adelante tú vas a ser: ¡Mío, mío Y SOLAMENTE MÍO Y DE NADIE MÁS!- después de volverle a gritarle esto en toda la cara se puso detrás de él y lo abrazo por la espalda volviendo a acariciar y pellizcar sin ninguna delicadeza su abundante y carnoso cuerpo mientras le besaba y relamía el cuello._

_-¡SUÉLTAME MALDITO DEGENERADO!- le exigió el culón no solo furioso, sino aterrado por lo que iba a venir a continuación, especialmente porque sintió un duro bulto entre sus voluminosos glúteos._

_-Ah pesar de lo que digan las chicas sobre tu apariencia… ¡Tú sí que me pones caliente Eric!- le dijo muy lujurioso para luego lamerle el oído izquierdo mientras le daba leves embestidas aun teniendo sus calzoncillos puestos- ¡Y no sabes cuantas veces me he jalado el fideo pensando en ti, sobretodo imaginándote gimiendo mi nombre como una zorra sucia!- siguió exclamando ya que al parecer ser amigo de cierto rubio inmortal le ha enseñado algunas cosas- y no te asustes, como es tú primera vez no voy a usar esos jugueticos y lo vamos a hacer al estilo natural- dijo para luego quitarse sus calzones dejando expuesto su gran miembro en todo su esplendor._

_Pero en vez de empalarlo enseguida se acercó a su caja y de esta sacó una peluca rubia larga, una blusa corta y una minifalda para acercarse al culón que se aterró aún más al ver su miembro erecto_

_-Sabes Eric, cuando era un niño nunca antes me di cuenta de lo lindo que te veías disfrazado de Britney Spears y con toda esa carne que tienes ahora ¡Te verás más lindo aún!- le dijo para luego ponerle la peluca, la blusa y la minifalda que le quedaban MUY apretadas, pero sexy para sus retorcidos ojos- ahora solo falta un último detalle- dicho esto cogió un equipo de maquillaje de la misma caja y le empezó a pintar la cara al castaño que suplicaba para que una especie de milagro lo salvara de esto- ¡LISTO! Te vez tan bonito y encantador- dijo para luego darle un "tierno" beso en la mejilla- ahora ¿En que estábamos?- preguntó volviendo a ponerse detrás de él y abrazarlo, acariciarlo y pellizcarlo rudamente de nuevo._

_Y se puso de rodillas quedando de frente a su gigantesco culo y lo sujeto con sus manos y le abrió las nalgas y le beso y lamió la entrada _**(NA: si hay chicos les sugiero que miren a otro lado y chicas, espero que les guste lo siguiente y no queden traumadas).**

_-¡¿Qué mierda haces?!- le preguntó ya llorando del miedo el culón._

_-Solo te estoy preparando mi linda rubia, tengo que dejar bien lubricado tu rica entrada para hacer más fácil las cosas y que suerte que te afeite por aquí, estaba todo cubierto de una selva de pelos- le dijo el rubio riendo un poco para luego volver a besarle y lamerle el centro del orto._

_-¡Sí lo sigues haciendo te voy a cagar en toda la boca!- le trató de amenazar balanceándose._

_-Pues que rico sabe a pesar de todo lo que pasa por aquí- le dijo para luego meterle dos dedos y moverlos de forma circular y el culón seguía balanceándose para liberarse sin ningún éxito._

_-¡Te daré todo lo que quieras Butters, seré tú esclavo de por vida, hasta olvidaré lo que le hiciste a Kyle, PERO POR FAVOR NO HAGAS ESTO!- estas palabras eran el claro ejemplo de que la desesperación puede hacer que alguien diga cosas que nunca diría en su sano juicio._

_-Oh mi lindo Eric, pero sí esto es justamente lo que yo quiero- le dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie y de nuevo aferrándose a él- y ya te lo dije, que de ahora en adelante hasta que la muerte nos separé… ¡TÚ ERES MÍOOOOOOOOO!- gritó esto para enseguida penetrarlo de una fuerte estocada._

_-¡AAAAHHHHH!- grito el castaño como si estuviera en agonía y sufriendo la peor tortura que existe- ¡DÉJAME, DÉJAME!- le suplicó a Butters retorciéndose con más fuerza, pero el rubio se aferraba a él con una fuerza casi sobrenatural._

_-Tranquilo Eric, solo coopera y verás que también lo vas a disfrutar mucho y quien sabe, si te comportas bien puede que a la próxima te deje estar dentro de mí._

_Después de decir eso le empezó a dar rápidas y fuertes embestidas mientras pasaba sus brazos por su cintura sujetándolo fuertemente de su gran estómago e incluso fue capaz de levantarlo del piso haciendo que sus pies estuvieran a unos centímetros del piso y de cuclillas cuando subía y bajaba bruscamente empalándose más en su miembro y los brazos del pobre castaño tenían que soportar gran parte del peso de su cuerpo colgado de las cadenas y grilletes._

_-¡SÍ, SÍ, SÍ, SIIII, ES MUCHO MÁS PLACENTERO DE LO QUE ME PUDE HABER IMAGINADO Y TAMBIÉN TE GUSTA YA QUE ERES MÍO, MÍO, MÍO!- exclamaba en gozo el rubio y decía SÍ y MÍO por cada embestida que hacía y le lamía, besaba y mordía duramente su espalda, hombros y cuello._

_-¡AH, AH, AH, NO, NO, NOOOOO, AAAAHHH!- y por supuesto al culón no le resultaba para nada placentero todo eso y sus lágrimas eran tan grandes que le escurrían su maquillaje aún con los ojos cerrados y sus gemidos de dolor y los de placer de Butters se combinaban con el sonido de las cadenas agitándose violentamente- ¡POR FAVOR, DETENTE BUTTERSSSSS!- le volvió a suplicar._

_-¡NO ERIC, TE DIJE QUE LO IBAS A DISFRUTAR QUIERAS OH NO!- la voz de Butters se estaba volviendo gutural y con una sonrisa que haría que hasta Damien y su propio padre se pusieran a temblar del miedo- ¡Y esto solo es el principio de la diversión!- dicho esto lo agarró de sus muslos como si sus manos fueran las garras en una ave de rapiña y le los alzo lo más alto que podían llegar haciendo que el pobre culón abriera sus ojos de par en par._

_-¡IIIIIAAAAAHHHHHHHH!- gritó mucho más fuerte que antes y le estaba empezando a salir mucha sangre de su pobre y maltratado recto._

_-¡¿Qué dices Eric?! ¡¿Quieres más?! ¡Con mucho gusto te voy a dar con todo lo que tengo!- no se sabe si Butters decía esto por puro sadismo o si ya se volvió tan loco que escuchaba lo que quería escuchar y siguió con su perversa labor._

_Siguió y siguió así durante mucho tiempo más disfrutando del placer que recibía y del dolor que le provocaba a su "amado" que seguía gritando de la agonía y suplicando en vano, hasta que…_

_-¡TE-A-MO-E-RIC!- dijo cada una de estas palabras con cada una de sus últimas embestidas dejando de moverse y apoyándose en el rechoncho y maltratado cuerpo de Cartman que gemía del dolor sin dejar de llorar y ahora sus brazos no solamente tenían que aguantar su cuerpo, sino el del rubio que seguía todavía dentro suyo y las piernas no le respondían por obvias razones- eso… estuvo… fantástico…- le dijo el rubio para luego darle un beso en la mejilla derecha._

_-Ya déjame… maldito asesino lunático de mierda…- le pidió el culón con el poco espíritu que le quedaba y los dos sudaban a borbotones._

_-Como digas mi amor, es hora de que te tomes tu merecido descanso- le dijo el rubio para luego separarse de él que siguió colgando de las cadenas de sus brazos y como si no hubiera hecho nada de nada se empezó a poner sus ropas y guardar los "juguetes" que no uso de nuevo en la caja- mañana volveré para limpiarte ya que ahora yo voy a cuidar de ti y te alimentaré y te mantendré al tanto de todo lo que pasa en el pueblo, así que hasta mañana cariño- se despidió dándole un pequeño beso en los labios- y mañana… je, je, nos divertiremos más con esto- le dijo mostrando las pinzas conectadas a la batería y después se alejó y cuando estuvo a punto de salir- buenas noches- le dijo mandándole un besito apagando el foco y cerrando la puerta de metal._

_El pobre de Cartman estaba tan destrozado que no tenía las fuerzas ni siquiera para decir insultos._

_-Si esta es una pesadilla… por favor despiértenme…- fue lo único que dijo para luego caer rendido ante el cansancio y del dolor._

_**Fin del flash.**_

Y desde ese entonces se ha dedicado a hacer de la vida de Cartman un verdadero infierno en vida, volviéndolo su esclavo sexual y abusando de él todas las veces que lo viene a ver, oh sea casi todos los días y usando los "juguetes" para divertirse más, apenas dándole los suficientes nutrientes y comida para mantenerlo vivo razón por la cual es un flacucho desganado, pero al menos tiene la sutileza de limpiar sus necesidades para que su ya aguado culo esté disponible para él en todo momento y por si fuera poco ¡Nunca le dio la oportunidad de ser el dominante!

Y lo único que desea ahora Cartman es morir, para así liberarse de todo este tormento y martirio y así por lo menos tener la oportunidad de ver a su lindo Kyle en el más haya, cosa poco probable ya que él siempre fue buena persona y tiene su merecido lugar en el cielo mientras que el ex-culón… por más sufrimientos que ha pasado en estos últimos tiempos, ya tiene asegurado su lugar en el reino de los cachones, quiero decir, de los pobres diablos.

Butters también le contaba las cosas que han pasado, sobre que los demás chicos y que los familiares de Kyle seguían muy tristes y eso no era lo peor, sino que lo consideran a él el responsable de su muerte porque creen que dejó a propósito su camioneta en las vías del tren para que el judío muriera, todo eso lo hacía sentirse más y más miserable.

Aunque tal vez sea el Karma y no Butters el que se encarga de darle el justo castigo que se merece por todas las desgracias que ha hecho en toda su vida, de cualquier forma solo le quedaba la opción de morir, ya sea hasta que su cuerpo ya no le pueda dar para más y colapse o hasta que Butters se canse de él y lo mate o lo deje abandonado a su propia suerte en ese oscuro lugar testigo de lo más abominable que alguien haya hecho alguna vez.

-Bueno mi lindo Eric, ya comiste tu deliciosa comida. Así que podemos comenzar con la diversión- le dijo el rubio que alguna vez fue su amigo y que se estaba relamiendo lo labios con impaciencia- Ah y por cierto tu madre se suicidó ayer por toda la tristeza de tu "desaparición" es una pena ya que siempre la iba a visitar para ver cómo se encontraba y comer sus lindas galleticas- dijo esto en forma de falsa tristeza- y hablando de comer, creo que te voy a empezar a traer de la rica comida que siempre te gustaba devorar para que así vuelvas a ser el lindo gordito del que me enamoré- dijo estos otra vez con esa aterradora risa tierna para luego quitarse la ropa.

Cartman no decía nada, ni siquiera derramaba una lágrima ya que no le quedaban y en su mente casi destruida por completo esta resonando las palabras que le dijo el rubio esa vez:

_Ya que de ahora en adelante tú vas a ser…._

_**¡MÍO, MÍO Y SOLAMENTE MÍO Y DE NADIE MÁS!**_

**Primer y único capítulo de este fic completado el 17/05/2014.**

**Espero que no les haya parecido terrible esta historia TAN retorcida y que por lo menos haya sido de su agrado y espero que los que hayan leído el Lemmon tengan un poco de paciencia si no me salió bien, ya que recuerden que soy más experto en los Lemmons Hetero que los de Yaoi.**

**Saben, originalmente el villano iba a ser Kyle que iba a matar a Wendy para quedarse con el culón y tenerlo a su completa merced, pero me di cuenta de que ya hay fics Kyman que son más o menos así.**

**Así que por eso elegí a Butters para ser el sádico psicópata sin corazón y Yandere de primera clase, ya que también me di cuenta de que hay MUY pocos fics Buttman y mucho menos con Butters siendo el Seme, otra razón por la que lo elegí a él ya que SIEMPRE se lo pone como el jodido Uke muerde almohadas y como a mí me gusta variar las cosas, por eso siempre lo pongo como el Seme en los Lemmons que he hecho.**

**Y como podrán notar, en este fic no tiene su otra personalidad llamada Caos que tiene en TODAS mis historias, ya que sentí que él sobraba en esta ecuación, además, aún sin él que le dele malos consejos, creo que Butters puede llegar a ser el Yander perfecto, especialmente si tiene uno que otro trastorno mental XD.**

**Y recuerden, que en mi fic de Indecisión hay votaciones para unos fics que quiero hacer y si no han votado, les pido que se tomen la molestia de leer esas historias y voten por la que más les guste ;D.**


End file.
